


Boarding School Shenanigans (Lashton AU)

by leatherlashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dom Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Fluff, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, M/M, Sub Luke Hemmings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherlashton/pseuds/leatherlashton
Summary: Part One of a two-part Lashton One-Shot.(I originally posted this on Wattpad and Tumblr.)
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 25





	Boarding School Shenanigans (Lashton AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of a two-part Lashton One-Shot.  
> (I originally posted this on Wattpad and Tumblr.)

**\---**

Soccer practice is almost done. Luke stood up from his spot on the bleachers and decided to head back to their dorms. He always comes to watch soccer practice. It's not because he's into sports or a big fan of this particular sport, but it's because he's watching a specific player in their school's team: Ashton Irwin.

Gorgeous curly, honey-blond hair that falls graciously on his broad shoulders. A muscular body whose arms are just obviously powerful to carry Luke. Hazel-green eyes that can effortlessly hypnotize anyone who would dare stare into them. And of course, that charming dimply smile that can single-handedly light up the whole world.

Luke just smiled to himself as he made his way down from the top of the bleachers. As he reached the bottom, he gave a last glance at Ashton, who at the same time turned around and their eyes met. The older boy immediately smiled at Luke, making him feel warm inside as he returned the gesture and waved the player 'goodbye,' earning an approving nod in response.

Luke made his way back to his dorm room and decided to take a shower and prepare for dinner. They go into an all-boys boarding school, and their dinner schedule is always at 6 PM. There's a good 30 minutes before dinner, as he checks the time.

Thinking it might be a good idea to shower now while the athletes aren't there yet, Luke made his way to the showers and took a quick one. When he was done and was on his way back to his room, he met the athletes in the hallway who are on their way to the showers. He threw his gaze down the floor as he walked past them, but then looked up when he felt someone brush their arm against his. His gaze was met with a smirking Ashton who just walked past him and followed his teammates to the showers. Luke smiled to himself as he continued his way to his room.

As he enters his room, his roommate, Michael, is already there and changing from his uniform to some joggers and t-shirt. He smiled at the boy as he put away his stuff into his closet and then sat down on his bed as he towel-dried his blond hair.

"I'm so fucking hungry," Michael expressed.

"Well, it's almost dinner," Luke commented.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be at the dining hall first so I can be in the line first," Michael said with a big grin.

Luke chuckled.

"Well, are you gonna come with me?"

"I'm not done changing yet, Mike."

"Well then, go ahead and hurry up. I'll wait for you."

"Are you sure? Aren't you in a hurry to be first in line?"

"You won't take forever, right?"

Luke chuckled, "Yeah. Well, just give me 2 minutes."

Michael smiled and sat down on his bed as he waited for Luke to finish up. The blue-eyed boy then quickly finished up changing, and just a minute later, he's off with Michael to the dining hall.

There were students around already when they got there. Some were even already eating and didn't bother to wait for the dinner meal to be served. Michael dragged Luke with him to get a tray and then get on the line.

"You're serious about getting in line first, huh?" Luke asked Michael with a chuckle.

His roommate gave him a wide grin as he nodded his head 'yes.' "Well, I didn't have lunch."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Not mine," Michael said with a shrug and turned away from Luke as he noticed the dinner meal being brought out from the kitchen.

An excited grin appeared on his face, and he moved forward to the counter. Luke just watched Michael and waited for his turn as he got himself food. A noise then came from the entrance, making Luke turn his head to check it and saw the soccer players enter the dining hall. But the thing is, Ashton isn't with them, and that made Luke wondering.

It was then his turn to get food, and he moved forward after glancing at the growing line behind him. He picked buttered chicken and mashed potatoes and got some orange juice for his drinks, then followed Michael to their usual table.

Calum, one of the soccer players and also Ashton's close friend, sat down with them at the table with his tray of food. Liam and Louis, also a member of the soccer team, joined them as well, filling up all the seats at their table. The three older boys are kind of friends with Luke and Michael as well as they usually sit at the same table at the dining hall or share some classes as some Year 11's and Year 12's share standard classes.

"Where's Ashton? I barely saw him not being with you guys," Luke casually asked, trying to hide the fact that he is just too curious about where that certain hazel-eyed boy is during dinner.

"Sleeping," Calum answered. "I came by his room on my way here, but he's already sleeping, so I just didn't bother waking him up. He must be pretty tired with practice today."

"Yeah, I saw your practice today. It looks pretty intense," Luke commented.

"It is. Coach is pretty much not in the mood today."

"Well, that tells it."

"Yeah," Calum agreed with a chuckle.

They continued eating and shared casual talks. But Luke, the entire time, is pretty much worried that Ashton hasn't eaten dinner. So when they were about to get back to the dorms, he told Michael, "Mike, just go ahead. I'll just get some air and maybe take a walk around campus."

"Okay. Don't stay out too late, though. You'll get in trouble."

Luke smiled, "Yeah. Thanks for the reminder."

Michael chuckled then waved Luke goodbye as he followed Calum and the other back to the dorms.

Luke, on the other hand, made his way to the cafeteria and bought two chicken sandwiches, a banana, and a bottle of water. He then made his way back to his dorm building but took the back entrance and went straight to the fourth floor or the top floor. Year 12's live on the top floor, and they have a room each, while the Year 11's stay on the third floor with two students sharing a room each.

As he got to his room destination, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. There was none, so he just decided that maybe he should just get in. He did so, and as he entered the room, he was met by the sleeping Ashton, sprawled on his bed with only just his boxers on and a pair of socks on his feet.

Luke sighed and chuckled as he looked at the scene in front of him. He closed the door, made sure to lock it, then put the bag of food on the desk before he went over to Ashton's bed and sat down on edge. He let his eyes wander over Ashton's sleeping features, and he smiled to himself for how peaceful the other boy looks.

He let out a huff, then placed a hand on Ashton's shoulder and then gently shook him awake, saying, "Ash...wake up."

Ashton just groaned and turned to his side and buried his face into his pillow. Luke chuckled then shook him again, "Come on now, Ash. You gotta wake up."

"Why?" Ashton mumbled against the pillow. "Let me sleep, Calum."

"It's not Calum, silly. It's me, Luke."

Upon hearing Luke's name, Ashton opened his eyes to then narrow it down as he adjusted to the light in the room. As soon as his vision was clear, and he was able to see Luke's face clearly, a smile made its way into his lips, and he said, "Luke, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't see you at dinner, and Calum told me you fell asleep. So I figured I'll just bring you something to eat," Luke told him as he gestured to the bag of food on the table.

"Wow. That's so sweet. Thank you," Ashton said as he looked at the bag of food before he turned his gaze at Luke and smiled.

"You should eat," Luke said with a smile.

"I should kiss you first," Ashton replied with a playful smirk.

Luke laughed with a shake of his head, but then he leaned down, and he and Ashton kissed deeply.

Well, yes. Luke and Ashton are together, and they are keeping their relationship as a profound secret because first, they're in an all-boys Christian boarding school. They can never be sure if they will be accepted by everyone around if they come out and be public of their relationship. Second, well, neither of them has come out yet. SO nobody knows that they both are not straight. Considering all these current situations, both have agreed that it is not the right time however, for them to be open about either their sexual orientation or their relationship.

They have been together for almost a month now, and they managed pretty well to keep their relationship a secret. It's not that hard because most of the people they know kind of understand that the two of them are kind of friends. They've seen both Luke and Ashton interact sometimes, and they acknowledge each other when they cross paths in any part of the campus.

"What did you bring me?" Ashton asked as he sat up on the bed.

"Oh, just two chicken sandwiches because I know one is not enough for you, a banana, and a bottle of water because you, Mr. Athlete Boy, shouldn't drink too much soda."

Ashton chuckled, "All right, baby. Thanks for this. I truly appreciate you coming here tonight to bring me food."

"No worries. I just didn't like thinking you skipped a meal, especially after seeing your very strenuous practice today."

Ashton got out of bed and went over to his desk to open his food, "Thank you for always watching my game practice too, you know. You didn't have to do that, but you still go there and watch every time."

Luke smiled, "I love watching you at your practice. You look sexy with all that sweat."

Ashton laughed, "So are you saying you prefer me being all sweaty?"

"Well, if I'm just watching you from far away, yes. But if you're with me, I prefer you fresh from the shower."

Ashton laughed again, "I hate you."

"You know," Luke said with a light chuckle, "just finish up your food."

"All right, mum."

"Well, eat up while I clean up around here. This room is chaos. There's dirty underwear lying around. You're disgusting sometimes."

Ashton laughed, "I'm sorry, mum. I just get tired after practice most of the time."

"Whatever. Just eat."

"All right. All right."

Ashton continued eating while Luke cleaned around. The older boy just watched his boyfriend fondly, and he enjoyed the warm feeling he gets as he realized how Luke takes care of him. How he feels so lucky to have the beautiful Luke in his life now, and he truly does appreciate his blue-eyed boy for everything that he does for him and everything that he is.

He finished up his food and then stared at Luke, who is putting his dirty clothes into the hamper, and then he said, "You know, you don't have to do all that."

Luke just shrugged and then smiled at him in response.

"Come here," Ashton said as he kept his eyes locked on the younger boy.

Luke smiled and did as told and went to Ashton, who is sitting on his chair by his desk. Ashton then pulled Luke to him, making the younger boy straddle him. He kept one arm around his waist as his other hand was placed on the back of Luke's neck. The younger boy then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders as he let his eyes roam around Ashton's godly features.

Ashton softly smiled up at Luke, making the younger boy feel giddy inside as he smiled back at him. The older one then gently pulled Luke to him and caught his lips in a soft kiss, which quickly turned deep and heated. Just a moment later, tongue already met tongue, and fingers got tangled into waves and curls.

Luke started to roll his hips and push his crotch against Ashton's, making the older one moan deeply. Ashton then pulled his hand out of Luke's hair and wrapped that arm around the younger boy's ass, holding him up as he stood up from the chair and walked over to his bed with Luke in his arms. Their shared kiss didn't break even once until Ashton laid Luke down on the bed with him following down and laying on top of the blond boy.

"Do you wanna do it?" Ashton whispered against Luke's lips.

Luke nodded his head 'yes,' brushing his lips against his boyfriend's.

"All the way?"

"All the way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. A hundred percent."

"Okay, baby," Ashton said with a soft smile before he kissed Luke again and pressed his body against the younger one's.

He then pushed his boyfriend's t-shirt up on his body and unbuttoned his jeans before pushing it down along with Luke's underwear. Luke went to take his t-shirt completely off when Ashton pulled away from him and sat up on the bed to tug the younger's jeans and underwear completely off of him, leaving him naked on the bed.

Ashton let his eyes roam around his boyfriend's body, and his lust just took over him as he also rid himself of his boxers and freed his already hard member. Luke stared up at Ashton as he took hold of his hard length and slowly stroked himself up and down, half-teasing the older boy.

Well, it isn't the first time that the two of them were intimate. They were able to do sexual things before when they got a private moment together. But this would be the first time that they will be going all the way.

They never had an issue about having sex before. Both are willing to do it as they both are very attracted to each other, and they do care for each other. They just never really had the right time. But tonight, they got the time that they needed. Ashton's friends believe that he's already asleep and shouldn't be disturbed. The couple does have the privacy that they need tonight.

Ashton watched Luke stroking himself and he wasn't able to hold back and he hovered over him again with his hands on each side of Luke's head. "Fuck, you're so hot," he muttered before he leaned in again and kissed Luke deeply.

"Do you have the stuff?" Luke asked as he pulled away a bit from the kiss.

"Yeah," Ashton said and he reached for the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out the bottle of Lube and the packet of condom.

They threw each other a smile before Luke pulled Ashton to him, making their lips crash again and they shared another heated kiss. Ashton was quick to let his tongue slip inside Luke's mouth and meet the younger one's for another match of tongue wrestling.

Luke's hand traveled around Ashton's bareback as he pushed his hips up, meeting the older one's. Both released a moan and then Ashton pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Luke as he said, "Luke, baby, are you really sure about this? If you change your mind right now, I'd understand. We're not in a hurry."

Luke smiled up at Ashton as he ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair, "You're so adorably sweet, and yes, Ash, I am sure. I promise. I wanna do this with you."

Ashton grinned down at Luke then gave him a peck on the lips before he moved down and sat in between Luke's legs, grabbing the bottle of lube. He opened the lid, then poured enough amount to his fingers, coating it. He looked down at Luke and said, "I'm going to put in one, okay?"

Luke nodded with a smile. Ashton breathed out then inserted a finger inside Luke's pink hole. The younger one scrunched his face up with the slight pain but eventually moaned out in pleasure as Ashton started moving his finger in and out.

"I'm gonna put it two now," Ashton told Luke as he pulled his finger out then inserted two back in.

Luke groaned in slight pain, making the older boy stop his fingers midway. "Are you okay?" he asked Luke worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just hurts a little bit. You can go on."

"Are you sure?"

Luke nodded his head 'yes.'

Ashton did so and pushed his fingers all the way in. He gave Luke a bit of time to adjust before he started moving his fingers in and out again and also started scissoring in between to stretch Luke's hole.

"Fuck," Luke muttered as he closed his eyes, feeling the combination of pleasure and pain that Ashton is giving him. He reached down to his own cock and started pumping himself.

Ashton smirked as he watched Luke enjoying what he's doing to him, then he started to curl his fingers inside Luke and hit a certain spot, making the younger boy let out a deep, lustful moan.

"You like that, baby?" Ashton asked Luke as he hit the spot again, making the other boy release another deep moan.

Contented of what he had done to make his boyfriend feel good, Ashton pulled his two fingers out and entered three. Luke groaned out in pain for the sudden stretch the three fingers made on his hole, Ashton stopped his fingers from going all the way in, "I'm sorry. I should've warned you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I can handle it. Go on."

Ashton did so and as his fingers are all in, he moved them in and out again, making Luke get used to the feeling.

"I need you now, Ash," Luke told Ashton, making the hazel-eyed one stop his hand's movement.

Ashton nodded then pulled out his fingers to then grab the packet of condom and opened it. He rolled the rubber down his own cock and lathered it with lube before he positioned himself against Luke's aching hole.

"Are you okay?" Ashton asked Luke as he rubbed the younger one's thighs in a comforting manner. Luke smiled up at Ashton and nodded his head 'yes.'

Ashton smiled back at his boyfriend before he pushed his cock's tip into Luke's hole and pushed in more slowly. The blue-eyed boy closed his eyes in pain of the stretch Ashton's dick made to his hole. The older one pushed in all the way then stayed still as he let Luke get used to the feeling.

"Go on," Luke said with a nod at Ashton, making the older boy nod his head as well and then lean down to kiss Luke deeply as he pulled out to yet immediately push back in.

A deep groan of both pain and pleasure escaped from Luke's lips and he pulled Ashton more into him as a moan then followed out of his lips as Ashton continued to move his dick in and out of his hole.

"Fuck," Luke moaned again, making the older boy groan out in pleasure as a response.

All Luke is feeling now is great pleasure which can be obviously observed from the series of moans escaping his lips. Ashton as well is very much enjoying the feeling of pleasure which is heightened even more with the beautiful sounds of Luke's moans. It was music to his ears.

Ashton then changed the angle a bit and when he pushed in, he directly hit Luke's special spot and the younger boy couldn't help but release a loud moan of pleasure, making Ashton moan as well before he kissed Luke deeply again.

"Faster," Luke pleaded under Ashton and the older boy felt he had no right to deny what his boyfriend asked him. So he made his pace faster and both of them felt an explosion of greater pleasure from their actions. Luke grabbed a fistful of Ashton's hair and tugged hard on it, making the hazel-eyed one groan in both pleasure and pain.

"I'm close, Ash," Luke whispered against Ashton's lips.

Ashton nodded and thrust his hips harder, pounding into Luke, then reached down and pumped his boyfriend's dick up and down.

"Oh my fucking god!" Luke expressed as he was filled with doubled pleasure, and without any warning, he released onto both their chests with a very deep moan.

"Fuck," Ashton muttered with his lips against Luke's cheeks. He thrust hard into Luke twice before he stiffened and released into the condom while still inside Luke.

He collapsed on top of Luke and they both panted out in exhaustion from what they just did.

"Fuck," Luke breathed out.

"Yeah. Fuck," Ashton said with a chuckle as he buried his face into Luke's neck.

The blue-eyed boy smiled then ran a gentle hand on Ashton's back. Neither of them decided to move yet. Luke still has his other hand tangled in Ashton's hair and so he began massaging his boyfriend's scalp.

Ashton relaxed in his boyfriend's arms and enjoyed the comfort Luke's massage is giving him. He breathed out then pressed a kiss on Luke's skin as he said, "That was amazing, baby."

Luke chuckled, "Yeah, it was perfect. Just like how I imagined it."

**\---**


End file.
